


Enid and the Downward Spiral

by DeathHeadMoth00



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2019-08-03 01:28:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16316513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathHeadMoth00/pseuds/DeathHeadMoth00
Summary: Enid and K.O. start a strange relationship.





	1. Chapter 1

The first time was maybe a few days after that old man had turned Enid to stone. KO had been particularly helpful that day, cheery and adorable as he could be. Both of them were alone in the back of the bodega, sorting boxes of whatever, and Rad had found some dumb excuse to leave early.

“That’s the last one!” KO had said, and laughed; he had such a beautiful laugh. “We make a good team, don’t we Enid?” Enid smiled. “We sure do. Couldn’t have done it without you, KO.” His smile put hers to shame, she thought.

She would later tell herself it was a spur of the moment thing, that it meant nothing, maybe she even believed it. She squat down to KO’s eye level and called him over. “You’re a pretty cool sidekick, KO. I think you deserve a reward.” She gently put her hands on his cheeks. He seemed puzzled, but didn’t pull away, even as Enid’s face inched closer. He didn’t understand what was happening until their lips touched.

She felt electricity run all the way down her spine. His lips were soft and warm and welcoming and she couldn’t help but linger. It was a small kiss, but definitely more than a peck, and definitely less chaste than what Enid had intended. She pulled back and smiled at him. “How was that?” KO’s eyes were wide and full of stars. “Wow.” He finally muttered.

“That good, huh?” Enid chuckled and ruffled his hair. “C’mon, let’s go close shop.” She stretched nonchalantly, doing an outstanding job of looking like nothing was wrong, even though inside she felt like she was on fire. KO kept looking down and blushing whenever she looked his way, and couldn’t stop giggling. “That’s not too different from regular KO”, she thought. It was hard to keep herself from smiling. Only on the way back home did she dare ask herself what the hell had happened.

Well, what the hell had happened? Her heart was pounding in her chest. Why had she done that? Enid had always thought of KO as a kind of little brother, hadn’t she? Just a chance be the Cool Older Sis she wished she had growing up! She gulped. Nothing more, right? Doesn’t matter how cute he looked, or how much he obviously admired her, or how he always knew what to say when she was feeling down. A cold bead of sweat ran down her neck. She needed to stop this line of thinking immediately.

But it was probably ok, right? Right! It’s fine, it’s just teasing, just a little teasing between friends that’s all. Maybe a line was reached, but not yet crossed. Just kinda bumped a little. He kissed pretty good for what was probably his fir- Enid stopped that thought in its tracks.

This wasn’t helping at all. No matter how you looked at it, this was a pretty shady thing for a 16 year old to be doing with an 11 year old. She became resolute, she’d never let this happen again. It would all be fine as long as this remained just a one time thing, she thought.

They would kiss a second time before the week ended.

But! But you have to understand the circumstances! She hadn’t even been the one to initiate it this time. That had to count for something, right? Besides, it’s not like things went any further than last time. Maybe the kiss lasted a bit longer, who can say? No one can keep track of stuff like that.

It had been a particularly hot day. They were lounging in the breakroom, plopped together on the beanbag, while Rad worked the cash register. Enid had just downloaded the new Shade’Oboyz album and KO wanted to listen.

 “We can share earbuds if you want.” She said.

He beamed. “Woah, really?”

“Yes, really, you goof. You’re gonna have to scoot closer, though.”

They were already sitting pretty close, but now KO was basically in her lap. His shorts and Enid’s hot pants meant their legs made plenty of skin contact. Enid put an arm around his shoulder as she passed him the earbud and left it there. Alt metal blared gently in their ears, and they started humming along to the melody. Enid realized she was smiling. 

As the third song on the album rolled in, KO nestled in closer and rested his head on her shoulder. Enid absentmindedly ran her fingers through his hair. “Hey, Enid?” He said, barely above a whisper.

“What’s up, lil guy?” She wasn’t looking, but she could feel his eyes on her.

“Um.” He hesitated. “When are we gonna kiss again?”

Enid turned to look at him, suddenly very aware of how close their faces were. She didn’t know how to react, so she didn’t.

“I don’t know, KO.”

“Oh.” He said, but didn’t move.

The next few moments felt like ages. He held his gaze, and slowly moved his hand to her neck. He moved in closer, until their foreheads were almost touching. He was the one who kissed her this time, his lips softly nipping at hers. She closed her eyes and returned the kiss, and her thoughts faded to black. She hadn’t realized how much she’d been holding back until she suddenly wasn’t.

He was the one to break the kiss. Their breathing was heavy as they looked into each other’s eyes. KO snuggled against her and buried his head in the nook of her neck. “That was really good.” He said.

Enid leaned back and let her head drop onto the beanbag. “Yeah." 

She was too exhausted to think. The album continued to play, and they listened in silence until their break ended. Laying in bed that night, her fingers running furious circles on her clit, she came the hardest she’d done in months.

In the silence of the dark of her room, waves of guilt crashed against her like tidal waves. “I can’t let this become normal.” She thought out loud. “I won’t. This is the last time, for sure.” A part of her feared it was already too late. 

But an even deeper part wanted it to be too late.


	2. Chapter 2

It’d been a month since KO’s first kiss, and not a week would go by without him and Enid sneaking off to kiss; be it in a closet, in the breakroom or the back of the store. Always in hiding from clients, Mr Gar, and even Rad. He had picked up that it was supposed to be a secret, that no one could know or it’d be over, but he didn’t really understand why.

Not that anyone would tell him either, even if he asked. His mother’s “birds and the bees” talk had left him more confused than anything else. Broad and vague and sterile, any question he’d ask about the specifics was met with a cryptic “I’ll tell you when you’re older.” Same with any other grown-up, really; they could only see KO as a sexless child. Someone to be kept in the dark about this sort of thing, all because he “didn’t need to know yet”. Like knowing would spoil him! Like it wouldn’t have helped when he had his first wet dream! Crying in bed, clutching his phone, searching desperately for whether he was sick, or broken.

But he wasn’t stupid, he knew more than he let on. He knew his kisses with Enid were the kind lovers had. He knew his penis got hard when he kissed her because he wanted to have sex with her. He knew part of Enid wanted that too. He knew another part of her was terrified of it. At night, he desperately humped his pillow while thinking of her, wondering if this felt even a tiny bit like sex did.

But her kisses felt so good, he was totally hooked. They were completely different from his mom’s kisses. Every time they were alone together, every time he knew they could disappear for a few minutes, he would run up to her and squeeze her hand. That was their signal. Enid would take his hand in hers and guide him to one of their hiding spots, and they’d be all over each other in seconds.

Some days it even would be Enid who’d call on him. Call him to “help clean” the broom closet, or the break room, or the back. Each day she was more eager, less reluctant, more herself. She was happier, and livelier, and the prettiest that he’d ever seen her. Looking at her made him feel so warm inside; it was overwhelming, like staring at the sun.

One time they both had the night shift, Enid taught him how to french kiss. They’d been resting on a pile of exercise mats, somewhere in the back of the store. He can’t even remember what they were talking about when her hand came to rest on his, and their eyes locked.

“Hey, KO?” She said, her voice heavy and sultry. “You wanna try kissing like adults do?”

He didn’t even know what that was but he wanted it; he needed it. He nodded.

She took his head in her hands and kissed him like she always did, waiting until he was deep in the moment before forcing her tongue in his mouth. He couldn’t help but let out a muffled moan, as Enid busied herself pushing, rubbing, exploring him. He barely had any brainpower to know what to do, his tongue moved to keep up with hers basically on its own.

He must’ve been doing something good when he felt Enid hum into his mouth. She shifted her position without breaking the kiss, rolling on top of him, and slid her leg between his knees. Her thigh rubbed against his hard prick and his whole body shivered, his own leg making contact with something humid and very hot between her legs.

It was Enid’s-

E-e-enid’s-

It was wet. He was so overwhelmed that he was dizzy, his vision was going white. He felt hot all over, needy and sensitive. He pressed himself against her, their legs rubbing against each other’s crotch, and she bit his lip and squeezed him tighter. Now she was the one who pressed herself against him, rhythmically moving her hips, much like how KO would hump his pillow. Oh god, he could feel her heat on him. He learned to match her movements, and soon they were both lost in a rough facsimile of sex.

When they broke the kiss they were exhausted, their mouths sore and bodies sweaty, panting like they’d just ran a marathon. Enid played with his hair and he laid on top of her, his head on her chest.

“Did you like that?” She asked.

“Yeah.”

He started having trouble sleeping soon after. Humping his pillow was just not enough anymore. He didn’t know what to do, or who to turn to. He’d lay awake staring at the ceiling, thinking of Enid. Not even, like, naughty stuff, just, like, little things. Enid laughing at a joke. Enid adjusting her shorts. Enid smiling after he called her cool. Enid’s belly button, or her calves, or her collarbone. The time they were making out and Enid cussed and it made him laugh. The time she rubbed herself directly on his hard-on and it felt so intense that he had to stop.

All of these memories had the same effect on him. He was staring at that effect right now, unsure of how to take care of it. He didn’t know how to touch himself, and it wouldn’t let him sleep. He’d rub spit on it, or squeeze it between his palms, or between his fingers. It would feel good, yeah. Really good, even. But it wasn’t enough to make it go away.

So he’d stare at the ceiling and wait for sleep to come. Soon he had rings around his eyes, and every morning was harder than the last. One morning he was looking particularly miserable, he felt her hand on his shoulder. “Hey, KO?” She said, in her lovely voice. “Are you OK?”

He wanted to say something, even if just to shrug it off; he really did! But when he tried to speak only tears came out. He felt her arms surround him and he buried his head in her shirt. They stayed there a while, KO hugging her tight, as if to never let go.

“Enid, please, can I talk to you alone? I don’t know what to do...” She nodded.

They locked themselves in the bathroom, and KO told her everything, in between sobs. “I think I’m broken.” He said. “I really am.” It was so hard to speak through the knot in his throat. “I’m so sorry, I have these thoughts, I-I-I don’t know what to do about them! My body gets all weird and, and...” He’d die of shame if he had to explain it in more detail.

“...And I don’t know how to make it go away!” He looked up at her, his face full of tears. “I’ve tried, I’ve really tried!”

Enid’s eyes were wide like platters. It’s obvious she understood what he meant, thank god. He felt relieved, at least a bit, to have told her. She cleared her throat.

“D-” She hesitated. “D-do you want me to show you?” Her eyes were full of something, but he didn’t know what.

“Please.” He could barely whisper.

She carefully sat him on the toilet seat and slowly knelt in front of him. He’d never seen her so serious, It felt almost like being proposed. She rubbed his thigh softly and looked into his eyes.

“If at any moment you wanna stop, we stop, OK?” She had such a tender gaze. He nodded. He could not feel in better hands. She took a deep breath.

“OK... “ She repeated to herself, her hand slowly drifting upwards, caressing every inch of thigh on the way to its destination. KO’s dick twitched with each caress, slowly growing harder. She deliberately avoided it, wanting to explore the whole zone before jumping to the main course.

KO let out a gasp when she finally touched his bulge. Enid carefully palmed it like a sore muscle, putting heavenly soft pressure on it. His dick throbbed and strained against its cloth prison, eager for more.

“How’re you holding up?” She rubbed small circles on his package, looking intently at his face. 

He struggled to speak. “It- hah- It feels really good, Enid!”

She gave his bulge a little kiss. Her voice was breathy and low. “Glad to hear it.” Enid placed her hands to his pants line. “Would you be okay with these coming off?” He nodded.

“Good boy.” She reassured him, kissing his thigh. She motioned for him to get up and pulled his pants and undies to his ankles. His erection sprung free, bigger than she expected but still clearly a boy’s. She couldn’t help but stare at it, hairless and free, pubescent but ready for action. A drop of precum dotted the tip, and she had to stop herself from licking it off. “Let’s take this step by step.” She thought.

Her hand slid slowly up his bare thigh and gently grasped his shaft. He shivered and gasped at her touch. He was so warm. She leaned in closer, petting his head with her free hand, gently shushing him, reminding him it was alright. 

“I’m gonna start moving now.” She warned. His eyes were squeezed shut, but he managed to nod. She gulped.

She started as slow as she could, rubbing his tender flesh up and down, squeezing gently and deliberately, before settling on a steady kind of slow rhythm. KO groaned. She kept up this slow pumping for a while, slowly turning KO into a gasping, panting mess, his eyes unfocused and his head hanging backwards. It was the hottest thing Enid had ever seen, and it was making her so horny it was uncomfortable. She rubbed her legs together and picked up the pace. She needed to end this quick and go rub one out in private, or she didn’t know what she’d do.

“Haaah, Enid...” She looked up, worried something was wrong. “Enid... Enid...” He bucked his hips, thoroughly lost in pleasure. Oh god, he was moaning her name.

She started increasing the speed and pressure of her pumps. It was obvious he was on the edge and she wanted to push him over. He was bucking his hips harder now, his groans giving way to high pitched whines. Suddenly his eyes shot open, and he shook.

“W-wait! Enid! You gotta stop!” He was way too overwhelmed with pleasure for any kind of coordinated movement. “S-something’s coming out!”

She shushed and reassured him; kissed his face and told him it was alright, that she had him; but she kept up the attack. “Just let it out for me, KO, it’s OK.” That must’ve been what pushed him over the edge. He Suddenly tensed and whined a particularly high note, and shot after shot of cum flew across the bathroom into the floor, the last few spurts never leaving Enid’s hand. KO melted into his seat, completely drained, panting and sweating, his eyes slowly coming back into focus.

“You do it like that, see?” She said, and kissed his lips.

She sent KO to the register while she cleaned up; she needed some time alone after all. She looked at her hand, still covered in his warm cum, and ran her tongue across it, lapping as much as she could. It was bittersweet, and it smelled wonderful.

“God, I’m disgusting.” She thought as she pulled down her panties. Sitting on the toilet seat, she flicked herself off with her offhand so she could hold her right palm to her face and drown in the smell of his cum.


	3. Chapter 3

Enid found herself thinking of KO more and more often. No matter what she was doing, he managed to crawl into her mind’s eye. His small soft hands balled tightly into fists, his big eyes unfocused and desperate, the way his voice would break when he moaned her name. Things had escalated beyond what Enid had intended, that much was clear. And yet she found herself incapable of cutting it off.

KO could tell she was troubled. Kissing her knuckles, or holding her hand, paying extra attention to her, even bringing her sweets. He was irresistible, and so she didn’t resist. He would always try his best to make her smile, and more often than not he got his way. Only at night did the guilt catch up to her, twisting and churning in her guts like hot pistons. More often than not she’d go to bed on an empty stomach, just to not deal with the nausea.

They’d steadily been increasing their skinship around other people, and yet nobody seemed to care. At most someone would comment on how they looked like brother and sister. How could no one notice? Enid almost wanted them to. Someone to grab her by the wrist and ask her “What do you think you’re doing? Stop this! Stop this now!” But no one did, so she didn’t.

Most of the time they sneaked out to kiss it would end with Enid’s hands on the boy’s dick. But a few days ago she had ventured further, and sucked him off for the first time.

They were both crammed inside a tiny broom closet, the only one in the shop that could lock from the inside. Enid had KO with his back to the wall, her hands rubbing him through his shorts and her tongue muffling his moans, when she’d pulled away and whispered that she wanted to try something new.

She kneeled in front of him and kissed his bulge gently, and KO shivered. He had some idea of what was to come. Enid pulled his shorts and undies to the floor in one swift motion, and kissed the spot where his shaft met his balls.

KO stifled a whine as his cock twitched, and Enid felt a drop of pre-cum fall on her face. She ran her tongue up the length of his shaft and wrapped her lips around his cockhead.

KO’s knees buckled when she took him in her mouth, and Enid giggled. He looked so cute like this, completely overwhelmed. His hands tightened into knots at his sides, nervously squeezing nothing. Enid gently took them and slowly caressed them open with her thumbs. Her tongue ran soft circles on his head, waiting patiently for him to adjust to the new sensation.

KO’s face became less and less tense, but no less lost in pleasure. His eyes half lidded, his jaw hung low and his tongue was barely inside his mouth. It was the most beautiful thing she’d ever seen, and Enid couldn’t help but feel proud that she was the one responsible. Slowly she took more and more of him in, her eyes glued to his face, and soon she’d taken him to his base.

She rested there for a second, giving his pelvis a little kiss, before pulling away as slowly as she’d come, keeping a vacuum seal on his beautiful, cute, sexy cock. Her efforts were rewarded as KO emitted the loveliest little moan, his face all red, his eyes all bleary. She bobbed her head down again, faster this time. And then again, and again.

It was obvious from the start the poor boy wouldn’t last for long, and now the new sensation was overcoming him. He squeezed her hands in his, and his breathing quickened. Enid increased the pace, determined to squeeze the cum out of him. He clenched his teeth.

“Enid, I’m-!”

That was all he managed to say before erupting in her mouth. Half a dozen hot jets of cum flooded Enid’s mouth, each punctuated by a tiny whine. She held her pace until the very last one, and pulled off of him. KO slid down the wall and collapsed into a rough sitting position.

Enid opened her mouth and pointed, to show him the veritable lake of semen he’d shot into her, then swallowed it in one big gulp, opening her mouth again with a satisfied “Ahhh.”

KO was completely red. “Enid!” he said, hiding his face. “That’s naughty!” 

She laughed, and leaned in to kiss his cheek. “That’s the point, dummy.”

That night she must’ve touched herself for hours. She just couldn't get herself to calm down, no matter how many times she came. The scene just kept replaying in her head over and over, until she couldn’t think of anything else.

Finally she collapsed, spent and exhausted, into her pillow; her guilt finally overpowering her hornyness. What the hell was she doing? Her eyes filled with tears. She’d lost all control of herself, all over a boy too young to understand how she was hurting him. She felt like the worst scum on earth.

But… it’s normal for boys that age to be interested in sex, isn’t it? He was the one who came to her for help, right? It’s not like she could turn away someone in need, right? Right! She was just helping him out. Just giving him a hand, so to speak. It’s not like she had used him to get off, the attention was always strictly on KO. What she was doing was still wrong, Enid thought, but it wasn’t like she was evil.

She wouldn’t let this go any deeper than this. And as soon as he wanted to stop this, they would. It was the only way it could be fair to KO. Or so she told herself.

From that day on, her guilt started to dull. Soon it was just background noise. KO smiled at her, and she felt complete.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Consider this a half-chapter. It's clear it's gonna take more than 3 chapters to finish up what I've planned, so there are two more to go. Thank you again for your patience.


	4. Chapter 4

Over time, they settled into a regular rhythm. It wasn’t an everyday kind of thing anymore. But at least twice a week, sometimes three or four, they’d sneak off somewhere during their break or once their shift was over. A blowjob, a handjob, even just a long make out session; in some small room, a quiet corner, hidden from view. It was their new normal, it was mundane.

 

And yet KO still spent hours awake at night, whirling with feelings he couldn’t quite place and Enid wouldn’t leave his head. 

 

Recently he’d started taking an interest in her body: her breasts, her stomach her legs, he’d shower them in kisses. Enid kept stopping him, but he could tell it was halfhearted. She didn’t stop him when they were deep in a kiss, for instance, in the heat of the moment, when they were a tangled mass of limbs. A couple of times he even managed to rub her over her spats, directly on that hot wet spot that had driven his mind blank just 3 months ago. 

 

He held his hand in front of his face, almost like he expected to catch a whiff of her. It was on the front of his mind now; how it had felt under his fingers, how it smelled, the way she’d grinded against his hand. Enid’s spot. He knew the word for it, he used to be too embarrassed to even think it, but he knew. It was pussy.

 

Enid’s Pussy.

 

A strong shiver went down his spine, through his arms and legs, all the way down to his fingers. Enid’s pussy. He whispered it over and over, tossing and turning in his bed, until the shiver faded from the word. He sat up, his feet hanging off the edge of the bunk bed, looking at nothing. 

 

“Enid’s pussy” He said out loud, and looked down at his hand again. 

 

He wanted to touch it again. He wanted to learn every part of it, how it felt, how to touch it, how to make Enid feel as good as she made him feel. He knew part of Enid wanted him to; why was she stopping him? She deserved to feel good too. He wanted to make her feel good.

 

Enid had noticed KO slowly getting more assertive in their “sessions,” but there was a definite spike after that night. Now his kisses were hungry, his hands wandered beneath her clothes. It was getting harder to stop him, not because he was being forceful, but because he was being convincing. One time he even left a hickey on her, over which he apologised profusely, and she had to go to work with a stupid scarf for a couple days.

 

Not that she hadn’t stood in front of the mirror in her room looking at it. Running her fingers along the bruise, feeling strangely happy. It was still annoying, of course, just because of all the questions it would raise. She thought of KO with tears in his eyes, babbling that he never meant to hurt her, that he was sorry, that he didn’t know what he was doing. She smiled. 

 

One time when kissing, his hands went under her crop top, and she just let him. They’d been making out in the breakroom, side by side on a beanbag, long after everyone was gone. The sun had set, and the night was as chilly as it got in Lakeview, but the room was hot,  the air was heavy. KO had never been a bad kisser, but he’d only gotten better since they started, and in this moment Enid was completely under his spell. She barely noticed him roll on top of her, their legs intertwined automatically, and his hands drifted to her abs, to her sides, and finally her breasts.

 

 He gently groped her over her sarashi, his hands so very careful. His fingers ran circles over her bandages, teasing at the soft skin beneath. A finger bumped against her hard nipple and she shuddered. KO noticed, and soon both her nipples were being played with under the fabric. When his lips left her’s, his thigh pressed hard against her and she unintentionally let out a small whine. 

 

KO left a trail of kisses leading from her mouth, to her neck, to her ear.

 

“You’re so sexy, Enid.” He whispered, sparing a quick peck on her earlobe. “I really like you, you know?”

 

Enid only managed a nod. This was a three pronged attack, and he was winning on all fronts.

 

That was alright though, Enid wanted only to surrender. This was the furthest she’d ever let him go without stopping him, and the thought of stopping him at all was slowly becoming weaker and weaker. His right hand managed to loosen her bandages enough to expose her nipple, and she barely registered when he ducked his head.

 

KO came face to face with Enid’s nipple. It was a lovely dark color, firm and pointed, as beautiful as her. He kissed it, then wrapped his lips around it, imitating what Enid had done to his penis before. His tongue flicked and teased the nipple in his mouth, his left hand doing the same on her other breast. She stifled a moan and he was instantly hooked; he needed to hear more.

 

Enid was completely lost in the feeling, a warm tension forming in her abs, a wet spot forming in her spats. KO’s free hand pressed against her mound and suddenly she was very aware of how close she was to getting off.

 

“Wait, KO, stop!” KO’s fingers found the hard nub in her shorts and pressed hard. “KO, you gotta stop, I’m serious!” His teeth grazed her nipple as his tongue flicked relentlessly. His fingers did tried the same on her clit, and she knew she had lost.

“KO, no! Please, sto-” Her orgasm hit like an avalanche, cutting off her words, her thoughts, everything. She contorted in the beanbag as her mind went white, a long, high pitched whine escaping her lips over and over. She shook as the pleasure hit her in waves, her vision blurry, her tongue hanging out, until finally, finally she collapsed.

 

Gasping for breath, her sweat turning cold, all her thoughts were jumbled and panicked. KO had stopped and was just sitting there, she could feel his eyes on her. She didn’t want to move, she didn’t want to look at him. She didn’t even want to exist.

 

“Um,” he started. “D-did, did you just cum?” The silence that followed may as well have lasted forever. She covered her face with her hands.

 

“Why didn’t you stop?”

 

She hadn’t meant for it to come out as cold as it did. KO took a step off the beanbag. The panic was setting in now, she felt like throwing up.

 

She stood up facing away from him. She needed to get out of here.

 

He took a step towards her. “Enid, I’m-”

 

“Why didn’t you stop!?”

 

She whipped around and immediately regretted it. KO’s face was full of guilt, of fear, of pain. God, what was she doing? He didn’t deserve any of this. He’s eleven, for christ-sake! She turned away, wiping her tears on her arm.

 

“I’m going to go now, KO.” She couldn’t be around him anymore. She was gonna hurt him, she couldn’t control herself. “Don’t follow me, okay?”

 

“Enid?” But she was already running.

 

“Enid, wait!”

 

Nope, nope, nope. She couldn’t let him talk to her. Cause if she did, he’d convince her to stay and she’d hurt him again. She sprinted out of the bodega, through the parking lot, out the plaza, and ran the whole way home. She locked herself in her room and said she didn’t want to see anybody.

 

How did she let it get this bad? How could she convince herself this was anything but evil? KO trusted her so much and she went and did this to him. She loved him so much and she still hurt him like this. She had so many chances to stop before it got this bad and she ignored every single one of them. Hiding under the covers, she cried into her pillow until she fell asleep.


End file.
